This invention relates an improved system for determining a position of a rotating output shaft for an engine actuator. More particularly, this invention relates to an incremental position sensor to measure rotation of an output shaft of an engine actuator.
Intake manifolds control airflow into a vehicle engine to modify engine performance. Engine actuators are used to control valves within the intake manifold. The valves modify air flow characteristics to enhance engine performance in terms of either fuel economy or torque output. A sensor measures the rotational position of an engine actuator output shaft to determine the position and speed of the valves. The position information is sent to an engine controller which uses the information to adjust the valves.
Currently, absolute and increment position sensors are utilized for determining engine actuator speed and position. Conventional increment position sensors include a multi-pole magnet and at least two Hall effect sensors. Each of the Hall effect sensors is arranged perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the output shaft in order to be perpendicular to the magnetic field created by the multi-pole magnet. In order to obtain accurate readings at least two Hall effect sensors that are spaced exactly 90° apart from one another are required.
However, this arrangement can provide packaging complications in confined engine spaces. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved, accurate arrangement for measuring engine actuator speed and position.